supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dale Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Jo: "I'm in Wichita, Kansas ready to help a family. Let's take a look. ???: "Hi, I'm Christine Dale. I'm 35 years-old and a single mom of two kids. My son August is 3 years-old and my daughter Micah is 2 years-old. Ever since my partner left me, I've been finding it really hard to control my kids because I work as a secretary at a community college." Observation begins Naughty Pillow (Part 1) Jo: "Later on, Mom was trying to get Micah to turn off the TV. But she was having none of it." Christine: "Micah, turn off the TV, it's time for you to take a nap." Micah: "I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A NAP!!!" (throws the TV Guide at the coffee table) Jo: "That sort of attitude from Micah needs to be addressed. So, I'd like you to go over to her and give her a warning for that behavior." Christine: "Micah, this is your warning. Stop that behavior right now! Any more of that nonsense and you are going to sit in time-out on the Naughty Pillow. Do you understand me?" hits Christine Christine: "Alright, your Curious George is in toy jail and you're going on the Naughty Pillow." puts Micah on the Naughty Pillow and confiscates Micah's Curious George plush toy by placing it into the toy timeout box Christine: "You have been put on the Naughty Pillow because you hit me and you didn't listen to me when I told you to turn off the TV. Now you stay there until I come and get you." throws the pillow at Jo Jo: "Do not throw the pillow at Jo-Jo." [Micah escapes and watches Mickey Mouse Clubhouse] Christine: "Turn off Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. You are not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in timeout." Micah: "SHUT UP MOMMY!!" Christine: "If you speak to me like that again, you'll be having an early bedtime and there will be no TV for you for 2 days!" returns Micah to the Naughty Pillow and confiscates her Curious George Jumbo George 26' Plush minutes later Christine: "I would like an apology from you." Micah: (whining) "But I want to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" Christine: "You are whining to mommy, so your timeout will start over." minutes later Christine: "Okay, Micah. You had to come on the Naughty Pillow because you didn't listen to mommy when you were asked to turn off the TV and you hit mommy. Look at me, Micah, I want an apology. I want you to tell me you're sorry," Micah: "Sorry, Mommy." Christine: "I accept your apology. Now give mommy a hug and a kiss." hugs and kisses Christine Christine: "I love you." Naughty Pillow (Part 2) Jo: "The next afternoon, Mom found August drawing on the bathroom tiles with crayons. He broke one of the rules." Christine: "Oh, no. August!" Jo: "Give him a straight warning." Christine: "August, this is your warning; stop this behavior right now, otherwise you are going to go sit in time out on the Naughty Pillow. Do you understand?" August: "Shut up, stinky breath!" Christine: "He called me stinky breath." Jo: "Take him straight to the Naughty Pillow and explain why he's there." takes August straight to the Naughty Pillow Christine: "You were put on the Naughty Pillow because you called me a bad name and you were drawing on the bathroom tiles with crayons. I am taking your crayons away from you now." confiscates August's crayons August: "GIVE ME BACK MY CRAYONS, (bleep)!!!" Christine: "I will not give them to you. You should've thought about that before you start misbehaving." August: "BUT I WANT MY CRAYONS!!!! PLEASE!" Christine: "You have already lost your crayons. There is no way to get them back unless you start behaving yourself. If you behave yourself, then I will give them back to you." hits Christine in the face with the pillow multiple times Christine: "August, stop it!!!" grabs the pillow and comes down to August's level Jo: "August, you do not hit your mommy in the face with the pillow!" spits in Jo's face Jo: "You do not spit at me because this behavior is unacceptable, do you understand me?" August: (mocking Jo) "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME???" 3 minutes later Jo: "As Christine went to get August to apologize, he wasn't on the Naughty Pillow." Christine: "August, I want an--" notices that August is missing Christine: "Oh, no. Where did he go now?" Micah: "He's outside, Mommy! He went to the park with his friend!" comes inside with a huge smirk on his face Christine: "August Jamal Dale! You come back here right now!" Jo: "Mom completely lost it." Christine: "SINCE YOU AREN'T COMPLYING WITH THE RULES, YOU WILL BE ON THE NAUGHTY PILLOW FOR 10 MINUTES!" August: "Go (bleep) yourself, stupidhead!" Stay in Bed Dinosaur Reward Chart Jo: "Today, we're going to introduce the Dinosaur Reward Chart." Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts